Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. (Bowser Junior) ist Bowsers einziges Kind und der offenbare Erbe vom Koopa Thron. Er ist sehr frech und wenn etwas mal nicht so klappt wie er will, wird er sehr schnell wütend. Bowser Jr. hilft seinem Vater sehr oft bei den Angriffen auf das Pilzkönigreich und natürlich bei der entführung von Prinzessin Peach. Außerdem ist er auch der Hauptgegner in den beiden Spielen Super Mario Sunshine und New Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Galaxy und Super Mario Galaxy 2 besitzt er ein eigenes Luftschiff. Bowser Jr. scheint der perfekte Sohn für Bowser zu sein, weil er nichts anderes tun will, als seinem Vater zu helfen (d. h. sich Peach zu schnappen und Mario zu besiegen). Der Koopa-König selbst zeigt sogar Gefühle zu seinem Sohn. Auftritte * Super Mario Sunshine (GameCube) – 2002 * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GameCube) – 2003 * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube) – 2003 * Mario Power Tennis (GameCube) – 2004 * Mario Superstar Baseball (GameCube) – 2005 * New Super Mario Bros. (DS) – 2006 * Mario Slam Basketball (DS) – 2006 * Mario Strikers Charged Football (Wii) – 2007 * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) – 2007 * Mario Party DS (DS) – 2007 * Mario Kart Wii (Wii) – 2008 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) – 2008 (Sticker & Trophäe) * Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) – 2008 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) – 2009 * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen (Wii,DS) - 2009 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) - 2010 * Mario Sports Mix (Wii) - 2011 * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 (Wii,3DS) - 2011 * Mario Party 9 (Wii) - 2012 * Mario Tennis Open (3DS) - 2012 * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS) - 2012 * New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) - 2012 * Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) - 2012 * New Super Luigi U (Wii U) - 2013 Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine gibt Bowser Jr. sich als Mario aus. Er verschmutzte mit seinem Zauberpinsel die gesamte Isla Delfino, woraufhin Mario zunächst von den Einwohnern eingesperrt und dann gezwungen, die Insel mit dem Dreckweg zu reinigen. Die beiden sehen aber eigentlich völlig verschieden aus, denn Bowser Jr. ist in Marios Gestalt komplett blau durchscheinend und wird daher Mario Morgana (engl. Shadow Mario) genannt. In jedem 7. Kapitel muss man gegen ihn kämpfen, das bedeutet man muss ihn lediglich so lange mit Wasser vollspritzen während er wegläuft, bis er hinfällt. Im finalen Kampf, sitzt er mit einem riesigen Bowser in einer riesigen "Badewanne" mit grünem säureartigem Wasser. Allerdings ist er selbst nicht vergrößert. Der letzte Kampf wird von Bowser geführt. Zauberpinsel Mit seinem Zauberpinsel, den er von Professor I. Gidd geschenkt bekommen hat, kann er Gemaltes zum Leben erwecken. Sein Tuch wirkt im Spiel wie ein Verkleidungsumhang - Zieht er es übers Gesicht, so kann er jede Gestalt annehemen. Den Pinsel verlor er allerdings am Ende des Spiels und Palmathon fand ihn an einem Strand. Wie er den Pinsel in Mario Sports Mix wiederbekommen hat, ist unklar. Bis dahin besaß er in Sportspielen oft nur einen ähnlichen großen Pinsel. Mario Kart Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! bildet Bowser Jr. mit Bowser ein Team. Als Spezial-Item besitzt er, wie Bowser auch, den Bowser Panzer. Jedoch gehört er zu der Fahrergruppe Leicht. Sein Kart sieht aus wie ein Kugelwilli und heißt Willi-Blaster. thumb|Bowser Jr. taucht mit seinem Vater in Double Dash!! auf. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii, wo nicht mehr zwischen den Gewichtsklassen, sondern zwischen den Größen unterschieden wird, gehört er zur Fahrergruppe Mittel. Um ihn freizuschalten, muss man in allen Retro-Cups der 100 cm³-Klasse einen Gold-Pokal gewinnen und mindestens einen Stern in der Bewertung der Fahrtechnik erreichen. Seine Strecke ist eine Retrostrecke, Bowsers Festung aus Mario Kart 64. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophäen Information Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser's Sohn, erscheint in Super Mario Sunshine und nennt dort Prinzessin Peach seine Mutter - deswegen entführt er sie. Er wird von seinem Vater etwas verwöhnt, deswegen kommt er auch egoistisch rüber. Sein Lätzchen zeigt einen Mund mit spitzen Zähnen, wahrscheinlich um angsteinflösender zu wirken. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch in Super Mario Galaxy 2 ist Bowser Jr. zusammen mit seinem Vater der Hauptgegner des Spiels. Wie schon im Vorgänger, kämpft man am Ende von Welt 1, 3, und 5 gegen ihn. In der ersten Welt steigt er nicht selber in den Ring, sondern hetzt Kollerkarambolus, einen gigantischen Drachen auf Mario. In seinem zweiten Kampf kämpft er selbst im Cockpit seines Pressluftpolterers. Nachdem er auch diesen Kampf verliert, steht Mario ihm am Ende von Welt 5 erneut gegenüber. Hier gibt der kleine Fiesling nochmals alles und kämpft mit seiner Megamurksmaschine, die nicht nur allerhand Sachen auf Mario feuert, sondern auch nicht stillsteht. Nach einem zähen harten Kampf gegen Mario wird er mitsamt seiner Maschine ins Weltall rausgeschleudert. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star trat Bowser Jr. wiederholt als Mini-Boss auf. Er ist hier stets auf der Suche nach seltenen Stickern. Das erste Mal trifft Mario schon in Welt 1-1 auf ihn. Er verfolgt einen Toad, der einen seltenen Scheren-Sticker bei sich hat. Bei diesem Kampf hat er 20 KP und kann nur mit diesem Sticker besiegt werden, da er sonst seine KP regeneriert. Das zweite Mal trifft man auf dem Boot auf ihn, dieses Mal hat er 100 KP. Das letzte Mal trifft Mario in Welt 6-2 auf ihn, hier besitzt er ganze 300 KP und ein Schutzschild, welches seine Verteidigung erhöht. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass man gegen ihn kämpft. Hat man ihn dieses mal besiegt, sind seine letzten Worte: "Du hast mich schon wieder besiegt! Heißt das etwa ich bin ERLEDIGT?"Daraufhin wird er von Mario weggeschleudert. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Bowser Zu seinem Vater Bowser hat Bowser Jr. eine sehr gute und starke Verbindung. Als sich herrausstellte, dass Peach nicht seine "Mama" ist, sagte Bowser Jr. zu seinem Vater, das er sich eines Tages ab Mario rächen will. Daraufhin war sein Vater sehr stolz auf ihn. Trivia * Bowser Jr.'s Motto ist "Grin and bear it. When that don't work, grin and crush it." was auf Deutsch soviel heißt wie: "Grinse und ertrage es. Wenn dies nicht funktioniert, grinse und zermalme es." * Nach der Mario Power Tennis offiziellen Website, wohnt Bowser Jr. in der " Lava-Sackgasse 48, Magmahof.", was nicht stimmen kann, da er Bowsers Sohn ist und in Bowsers Festung (Ort) wohnt. * Er hat sein Lätzchen mit Reisszähnen, um auf Andere bedrohlicher zu wirken. * Er ist Links- und Rechtshänder. * Eigentlich wurden die Koopalinge von vielen Leuten als Bowsers Kinder angesehen. Doch als Shigeru Miyamoto in einem Interview bekannt gegeben hat, das dies nicht stimme, ist Bowser Jr. jetzt ein Einzelkind. Einige Fans von Nintendo waren etwas "erbost" darüber. * Mopsie trängt ein ähnliches Lätzchen wie er, jedoch weisen sie einige Unterschiede auf. * In Spielen wie Mario Sports Mix oder Mario Party 9 besitzt er Arenen oder Spielfelder, in bzw. auf denen es um Glückspiele geht. Galerie Datei:SMS Artwork Bowser Jr..jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' Datei:Bowser Jr. MKDD.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Datei:MKW Artwork Bowser Jr..png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Datei:Bowser Jr. NSMBWii.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Datei:M&S2 Artwork Bowser Jr..png|''Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen'' bjj.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Bowserjrnsmbu.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Bowser Jr.04.jpg|Mario Super Sluggers MSB Artwork Bowser Jr.png|Mario Slam Basketball MSCF BowserJr.png|Mario Smash Football Bowser Jr. NSMB.jpg MKW Artwork Bowser Jr..png|Mario Kart Wii MSB BowserJr.jpg|Mario Slam Basketball Bowser Jr. (PMSS).png|Paper Mario Sticker Star Bowser junior in Kameks Licht.jpg|Bowser Jr. will Mario erschrecken Bowser jr.jpg Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Open Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Koopaling